


A moment of peace

by lucife56



Series: A man for all seasons fanart [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Look at the carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [... Brienne is fast asleep beside him. Her armor still on, which is surely uncomfortable, and yet she looks content and restful. She has stayed beside him all through the night, so that she would not wake him.He wonders if this is what it would be like to wake beside her every morning, this sweet lightness. To open his eyes and see her first of everything. Completely unguarded. Her expression so calm and relaxed, all lines of tension around her eyes gone. Her body turned to him still, protectively, but perhaps seeking comfort for herself as well. Her hand still clasps his... ]"A Man for All Seasons" by dreadwulf, Chapter 9Fanart inspired by A Man for All Seasons by dreadwulf





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreadwulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwulf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Man for All Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448695) by [dreadwulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwulf/pseuds/dreadwulf). 



 

 

 

 

 


End file.
